


love me again

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: After a battle with the brotherhood Charles loses 9 years of his life the last thing he remembers is Erik abandoning him on the beach can Charles and Erik learn to love each other againi promise the story is better than the summary I just shuck at them





	1. Characters

this is just a quick explanation of the charters in this story

Charter list

Teachers

Name

| 

Code

| 

Age

| 

Subject

| 

Power  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Alex Summers

| 

Havok

| 

27

| 

Woodwork

Art

| 

Conetci energy  
  
Sean Cassidy

| 

Banshee

| 

25

| 

Computing

| 

Supersonic voice  
  
Hank McCoy

| 

Beast

| 

23

| 

Chemistry

Pythisics

| 

The beast  
  
Angel Salvador

| 

Temprests

| 

25

| 

Maths

| 

Wings  
  
Armando Monroe

| 

Darwin

| 

26

| 

Biology

| 

Adat to survie  
  
Chalres Xzavior

| 

Proffesfor X

| 

34

| 

Ethics

Psychology

| 

Telepaths  
  
Erik Lensher

| 

Magento

| 

37

| 

Religious studies

English

| 

control metal  
  
Raven Darkhole

| 

Mystique

| 

29

| 

Drama

| 

Shapeshift  
  
Azazel

| 

Azael

| 

30

| 

Lanuages

| 

Teleport  
  
Aurua Monro

| 

Storm

| 

21

| 

Geog

| 

Weather  
  
James Howlett

| 

Logan/ Wolverine

| 

30

| 

History

PE

| 

Claws, cant die  
  
Peter Rasputin

| 

Collsus

| 

26

| 

Music

| 

Turn body metal  
  
Jean-Pual Beaubier

| 

Northstar

| 

22

| 

Bussinsess

PE

| 

**Photokinesis, superhuman speed Flight**  
  
Rhain Sinclair

| 

Wolfbain

| 

25

| 

Home ech

| 

Lycanthropy  
  
Heather Messer

| 

Phropetha

| 

23

| 

Modern Studies

| 

Futer sight  
  
Irene Adler

| 

Destiny

| 

28

| 

English

| 

Precognition

Astral projection  
  
Students

Name

| 

Code

| 

Age

| 

Permanent student

| 

X-men  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Scot summers

| 

Cyclospes

| 

18

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Jean Grey

| 

Phinox

| 

17

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Kitty Pryde

| 

Shadow Cat

| 

13

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
John Allyerdyce

| 

Pyro

| 

15

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Bobby Drake

| 

Ice Man

| 

16

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Maria D’Anto

| 

Rouge

| 

16

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Ellie Phismen

| 

N.S.T.W

| 

17

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Yashiada Yukio

| 

| 

17

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Douglas Ramsey

| 

Cyper

| 

11

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Arthur ‘Artie’ Maddicks

| 

| 

10

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Luke Pohl

| 

Flea

| 

8

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Robert Costa

| 

Sunspot

| 

13

| 

N

| 

N  
  
James Proudstar

| 

Warpath

| 

18

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Clarice Fergoson

| 

Blink

| 

18

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Lucas Bishop

| 

| 

17

| 

N

| 

Y  
  
Norkio Ashida

| 

Surge

| 

10

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Jamie Madrox

| 

Multi man

| 

10

| 

N

| 

N  
  
Calisto

| 

| 

12

| 

N

| 

N  
  
Darian Ellioot

| 

Spike

| 

14

| 

N

| 

N  
  
Maxwell Jordon

| 

Quill

| 

13

| 

N

| 

N  
  
Phillipa Sontag

| 

Archlight

| 

14

| 

N

| 

N  
  
William Robert Reilly

| 

Phat

| 

12

| 

N

| 

N  
  
Gabe Summers

| 

Vulcan

| 

6

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Kurt Wagner

| 

Night Crawler

| 

6

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Laura

| 

X-23

| 

10

| 

Y

| 

N  
  
Jubaltion lee

| 

Jubalee

| 

17

| 

Y

| 

Y  
  
Anya Maximoff

| 

| 

17

| 

?

| 

N  
  
Petro maximoff

| 

Quick silver

| 

15

| 

?

| 

N  
  
Wanda Maximoff

| 

Scarlet witch

| 

15

| 

?

| 

N  
  
Nina Ganyzen

| 

| 

12

| 

?

| 

N  
  
Lorna Dane

| 

Ploris

| 

8

| 

?

| 

N


	2. Chapter 1

Erik sat in that ridicules yellow and black suite the metal chair was uncomfortable but Erik didn’t care his whole attention on the lifeless body in front of him, why had he let him persuade them to let him come into battle why hadn’t he paid more attention Janos had got him out his chair and suddenly he was defenceless now he was fighting for his life all over again, the machine beeped to slowly for Erik’s liking Chalres heart had already failed once the fear of it happening again floating over him, it had been 2 months surely he should be awake by now they had taken down 3 sections of the brotherhood but still Janos and Sabretooth were alive.

He was about to leave another mission awaited when the hand that he held so gentle in his own squeezed his gently.

“Charles, Chalres” the younger man pulled his hand away “what are you doing here, get out of here Magento get out, you made your choice” Erik froze Magento he had not gone by that name in years they knew that Charles might have a head injury but for him to have lost 8 maybe 9 years of his life no just no “HANK!” Erik called running out eh room “hank he’s awake stay here with him please” they were all shocked “why don’t you stay Erik he’ll want you” Hank asked but Erik sock his head “no, no he doesn’t he hates me right now Hank, memory loss, he called me…… Magento he hates me” and with that he ran out followed by Raven both intent on killing the men who had robbed them both of Chalres and his love for them, Alex lead the rest of the team back to the jet as

Hank walked into his Professor’s room and to his bedside, once more Charles looked at him as he entered the room and forced a smile before speaking “hank my boy hello” he looked at the ground before speaking he hated Erik for this it was so strange “er hi Chalres, how are you feeling, right sorry stupid question.” The elder man nodded before pointing to the metal handles at the foot of the bed Hank went round and pulled it forward “its your wheel chair professor, now what’s the last thing you remember” Charles froze “my , my, my wheelchair” hank nodded he wanted to get to the bottom of this although it was becoming more and more apparent that Charles couldn’t remember past Cuba “now what’s the last thing you remember Chalres” he sat on the Chair that Erik had vacated as Charles answered

“the beach Erik put a bullet in my back, took Raven away and left me there to die” Hank sighed you might not believe this professor but that was 9 years ago Raven and Erik are back now that’s why Erik was with you when you woke up” Charles shook his head “no no that’s not possible I have not been in a comma for 9 years Hank no” Charles spoke shaking his head before Hank spoke “no professor you’ve only been in a coma for the last 2 moths you were hurt bad we were taking down a section of the brotherhood” he quickly stopped at the look of confusion on the professor’s face “there a group of evil mutants founded by Erik but now lead by Frost who are bent on killing humans, anyway you convinced us to let you come into the battle with us and well you got hurt and we’ve all been kicking ourselves since cause you where nocked out of your chair by whirlwind and attacked by sabretooth” hank stopped and it was just as well as the look of guilt on his face was fast becoming to much for Chalres to bear

“I know this is a lot for you Chalres if it helps you can look” he said pointing to his head Chalres nodded and entered his mind he didn’t go to deep not having the energy to do so but Hank pushed a memory forward with practised ease it was Kurt’s 1st birthday party the whole of the X-men team where there as well as Erik, Azazel, Raven and Kurt partying and laughing together Charles broke away trying to conserve energy “Raven a mother” Hank nodded something clicked in Chalres mind “Hank Erik’s arm was around me why was that” Hank had tried to quickly think of a memory with them all happy that showed little to no view of the relationship between Chalres and Erik but he had forgotten the little details, the older man was not ready to know about the relationship yet he hated Erik “long story Charles I’m sure Erik will explain when your ready” Chalres saw Red when he said this “who are you to decide when I’m ready Hank tell me” the blue mutant looked at the man lying in the bed before him with a sigh he was used to this short tempered version of his mentor from the 1st time around

“I meant when your ready to see him Chalres this is really something for him to explain” Chalres nodded “yes right of course my apologies Hank, now where are the others” “another take down mission that’s why we’re in uniform they should be back soon enough it is a bunch of low level mutants on hour or so at most but until then your stuck with me I’m afraid” Charles just smiled “so then catch me up Hank nothing personal I want to see if that comes back on its own, but the world, politics, how are things.” So Hank told him about Obama and Trump about Russia, Brexit the royal babies and other additions, Chares had always been a fan of the British Royal Family, after this they chanted fir another ½ hour before someone walked in _Alex _Charles thought _at least it is someone else I know _ he smiled “that’s us back Hank all in one piece and the best part is Victor Creed is dead” Hank smiled “thanks Scot” the boy walked back out _scot who’s scot that’s Alex isn’t it _Charles though he could have sworn that the boy was Alex Summers but apparently he wasn’t

3 weeks later

Mostly Hank stayed with Charles the others looking after the kids and keeping the school running, witch Erik hated he wanted to be by Charles side but the man hated him so he settled into running the school instead, one day Erik was taking Alex down to see Charles and bring Hank home for a while to deal with some injuries from a practice fight last night when Erik took him down Charles and Hank where sitting outside “Alex, Erik what are you guys doing here” Hank asked when he saw them “we need you at the house Hank so I’m here to hang with the proff for a while and Erik’s driving” he said pointing to Erik who was standing a bit away from the group

“Erik come over here old friend”’ Charles called causing him to smile as he happily walked over to them “’I wasn’t sure if you’d want me anywhere near you yet Charles” Xzavior nodded “its ok, I know your on our side Erik, next time Hank is needed at the mansion why don’t you keep me company instead” Erik nodded “I’d be more than happy to Lo, Charles, now we should really be getting back to the house your really needed Hank”’ the not so blue mutant nodded he loved the professor dearly but he was beginning to miss his fur but it just wasn’t piratical at the hospital, goodbyes where said and the pair went off to the car as Alex sat with Charles and they talked as the telepath decided to ask about the boy from the day he woke up

“hey Alex who’s Scot he came into my room the day I woke up and until Hank said his name I could have sworn it was you” Alex just smiled “yeah Proff he’s my lill bro and well he dose look like how I used to back then doesn’t he, mannerism and everything, but yeah he’s one of the X-men” Charles nodded “thanks kid I told hank I didn’t want him to tell me stuff but now he wont tell me anything so I don’t suppose you could fill me in on the X-men could you” Alex just smiled at Hanks stubbornness and began to Tell Charles all about the X-men “there are a load more kids at the school and the staff to but I think that’s enough for now professor I don’t want to overload you” he said after he had given him an in depth description of the X-men and Charles just smiled at him “yes my boy I do suppose you are correct but it is nice to know more about the people that obviously play a big part in my life” Alex stood up as he began to speak “yeah but lets get you back inside your starting to shiver” he took the handles of the wheelchair and began to push the older man back inside

“’thank you my boy for everything”

“no problem professor I never mind helping you out”’ he said as the entered Charles’ room and he helped him onto the bed with practised ease from the first time round “why don’t you rest Charles you seem like you need it” he said sitting down getting his Higher Art class Van Gogh essays out to mark as Charles smiled at him and drifted off to sleep 


	3. Chapter 2

Erik awoke with a start, screams echoed though the school he jumped out of bed and raced down the hall and opened the door to the Scot and Gabe’s room the young boy was cowering in his bed as Scot sat eyes squeezed closed trying to calm his crying brother the best he could “I’m sorry Gabbey, I’m so sorry” he repeated like a mantra “what happened” Erik asked casing Gabe to jump from his position over to the man and hug his leg as scot looked down “I’m sorry Erik I swear it was an accident I got up to get a drink and I put my visor on and then I don’t know what happened” it was only then Erik noticed the damage to Scots half of the room “his eyes went boom” Gabe spoke form his position next to Erik and Scot nodded

“my visor must be broken or something it’s not working Erik” Erik froze this is not good not good at all _Charles would know what to do _he thought _ but Charles isn’t here I am I need to do something other than get him _he though before putting Gabe back on his bed and going over to Scot and taking his hands “ok Scot we’re going to go down to the danger room ok” the boy nodded “and Gabe can you do me a big favour can you find Alex for me and ask him to come down too” Gabe jumped up with a smile on his face for the 1st time since Erik came into the room “yu hu” and ran out to find his eldest brother.

By the time Alex got down to the danger room Erik had found bandages in Hanks lab and put it around Scot’s eyes like when he had 1st came to school and the pair where talking “oh Alex watch scot for me please would you I have to go and get Hank to come home and fix this” he held up the visor and left. He was nervous he would be staying with Charles, the telepath wanted him to stay he had asked him to but that still didn’t make him feel any more at ease about it.

By the time he got to the hospital it was 7:30 and visiting hours had not long started so he was able to get to Charles room with no problems, he arrived there to find Hank sitting marking papers for his class while Charles slept “hey kid your needed at the school, these aren’t working” he said holding up the visor and hank stood up and looked round the man “you staying with him” Erik just nodded and handed him the visor as he took a seat and pulled out his marking to get on with while Charles slept, however he had only got throw 2 origin essays when Charles awoke “hank” he said as he reached for his water, as Erik passed it to and before speaking “guess again”

the smile that spread across the professors face spoke volumes as he took a sip of his water then spoke “Erik hello old friend, Hank needed at the mansion was he” the younger man spoke trying to sit up as Erik immediately got up to help him “yeah one of the students Scot he was a visor to help him control his powers but it’s not working which makes him very dangerous so Hank is away to fix it” Charles just nodded as Erik sat on the edge pf the bed “so Erik I have a question for you” Erik looked confused at his former lover “yes of course Charles anything ask away my friend” “well it’s about a memory Hank showed me when I woke up, it was Kurt’s 1st birthday and well you had your arm wrapped around me and no one will tell me why” Erik sighed he was hoping to avoid this subject but luck was not on his side there was a pause the air thick in the room Charles worried he might have brought up a sore topic for the metal bender “we are, were sorry, we were dating then” _shit past tense had he stupidly done something to mess up a perfect relationship _“what, eh what happened, I mean why the past tense” Erik looked at him with tears in his eyes “ well about 6 months before the accident things changed but for the best, but well you don’t remember our love so yeah past tense our entire relationship is past tense now” 

“Erik please tell me what happened 6 months before it” Erik looked down at his marking sitting on the chair “I, I, I proposed to you” Charles smiled at him only now noticing the pair of identical rings hanging around his neck “and I said Yes” he spoke and Erik nodded “ how long have we been together” Charles asked he wanted to know how long it had taken him to tell Erik he loved him “eh well Kurt is 6 so about 5 years now give or take” _why does he keep pushing me on this_ Erik wondered “and you came back what 7 years ago so it took us two years then” Charles clarified and Erik nodded “yeah I guess so” the smile that took over Charles’ face was hard to ignore “it may have taken me 4 years to tell you this last time round Erik but I still love you, I have since I 1st felt your mind all those years ago” he confessed suddenly and Erik just lingered there beside the bed until he kissed the younger man but Charles pulled away “oh no, no, Erik no not yet, I’m, we’re, no please”

Erik paused sure Charles had wanted this “what, but you said” he was cut off by Charles taking a coughing fit, Erik helped him to sit up fully and helped him though it with the love and affection he always had, when Charles could breathe properly again he spoke “ I do love you Erik but all this is so much I need time to prosses it all, in my mind Erik you are still the man who left me to die on a beach from a wound you gave me, please just give me the time” he nodded walking out phone in hand promising to be back soon, Sean was there shortly after Azazel brining him over he was going to sit with Charles until Hank came back, as Erik went home almost in tears he had just ruined the best part of his life he decided then and there and then that he would leave he didn’t know how yet but he figure it out. 


	4. Chapter 3

After that day Erik never really went to see Charles occasionally he would take one of the children to the hospital to see him or relive Hank but he never left the car, he had ruined everything he had with Charles with one simple mistake and he couldn’t bear to look at him again and he didn’t have to until one day 1 ½ months later when he was waiting in the car park for Hank he had just dropped of Sean to stay with Charles for a bit when he saw Sean walking back to him Erik jumped out the car scared what was going on was something wrong oh God had his heart failed again

“what’s wrong where’s Hank is everything alright” he nodded “yeah but can you bring the car closer to the entrance the Proffs getting home the doc was in with them when I went into the room there just waiting on the papers” he was so happy he couldn’t wait to get the proff home they had all missed him but Erik not so keen he had avoided him but he had just told the kids he was too busy doing the work of two people and they had all believed him so he nodded and they got back in the car and drove up by the time Erik found an accessible space - well he had cleared on of a car with no badge and claimed it but that’s not the point – Charles was there waiting for them with Hank Sean got out of his seat for Charles the front passenger was the easiest for him to transfer into in the past and so they all just assumed is would be the same as Hank lifted him in and Sean folded the chair and put it away in the boot Erik sat there eyes on the road he couldn’t look at Charles the boys took their seats and Erik began to drive.

The boys talking away in the back Sean catching Hank up on the latest goings on in the school while Charles sat there pretending to listen eventually when Erik had to look Charles way to check the road Charles wiggled his fingers to his forehead and Erik just nodded _well Erik are you planning on ignoring me for the rest of our lives_ Erik took a moment to compose himself before pushing back _shouldn’t be too hard once you are accustomed to running the school yourself again I will be gone so don’t worry _Charles was shocked from what he had heard and well guessed Erik lived at the school where would he go what would he do _what no Erik the school is your home and your work I can’t take that from you old friend no you will stay_

_I can’t Charles I just can’t I’m sorry but it is too much I can’t stay I have to leave I can tell you’re not comfortable around me and you need to be comfortable at the school so I’ll leave it’s ok I’ll be fine I always am_

“NO!” Charles shouted still not truly strong enough to have this argument in their minds gaining looks from the boys whom he had forgotten where in the car with them “what’s wrong” the boys said in unison concern clear in their voices “my apologies boys I didn’t mean to scare you both Erik and I were just having a little argument” the boys looked at each other “what about” Sean asked carefully “Erik seems to think that he can just up and leave whenever he feels like it, not sure why I’m surprised though considering” he said the final part to Erik more than the boys but Hank spoke up “Erik come one that’s not like you mate you’re better than this now you don’t just up and leave when life gets hard.” Sean nodded “yeah otherwise you would have months ago” earing him a slap from Hank

Erik looked at them both in the mirror “it’s not that boys I’m simply trying to be fair Charles is clearly nervous around me and I want him to feel safe and comfortable at the school I’m staying for another while Still” he handed Sean his phone normally he would have made the call himself but with an already injured Charles in the car no way was he risking it “call Alex and asked him to get some of my class to move my things to guest room next door to Charles’ please” Sean nodded “wait why” Erik huffed “it was my room before Sean do you not remember” the boy nodded “and I will be using it again until I leave” that was when it clicked with Charles he had Erik had been engaged they had shared a room he was throwing Erik out his room he looked at the man sadly but kept to his own business they arrived at the school and Raven was standing in the doorway with a smile “welcome home big brother”

“yes thank you my dear now Hank my boy please show me to my room I need to rest” the 25 year old just smiled and helped the man into the house and showed him to the lift it hadn’t been used much in the past couple of years Charles taking to Erik just using his power to get him up and down the stairs Raven garbed Erik as he walked past “so you moving back into your old room” Erik nodded “yes for the time being but when I’m planning on leaving soon once he is well enough to take back over the school, you’ll look after him won’t you my dear I love him a great deal you know” he said heading off to his class she followed him “what why are you leaving you can’t do that to him Erik he need you” the elder man shock his head and started marking papers “he hates me Raven I kissed him and he pulled away I’m an idiot I know it and I regret doing it but he feels awkward around me I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t” before raven could speak the bell rang and she had to go and teach her class and Erik had to try and teach both German and Ethics at the same time so they parted ways in anger, Erik’s looming departure weighing on both their minds.


	5. Chapter 4

**That weekend**

Charles sat in the library reading Ethics textbooks when Erik walked in “Hello Erik” Charles speaks putting down his book Erik only nodded as he brought back the pile of books he had been using to teach Charles class “what you got there” the telepath asked “the books I’ve been using to teach your class” he says as he tries to remember where he got these books from in the 1st place “well let’s see them then Erik and tell me what you have been doing with them I don’t want to miss anything or back track” Erik just nodded he owed Charles this at least “em here” he took a book out of the pile and sat on the chair beside Charles with a smile “I was just working through this book with your seniors as this is what Yashida told me you guys had just started it before the accident, we’ve only got two pages left” Charles took the book it had MEDICAL ETHICS written on the front Charles smiled “yeah that seems about right for this point in the year, what about the others” “em Kitty said you were about to start utilitarianism so that’s what I did with them it was bloody hard Charles I don’t know how you manage, but yesterday was fun we did the trolley problem” he smiled a genuine smile at the memory

“Erik” Charles spoke cautiously

“yes my dea, sorry yes Charles” he corrected himself as Charles just sighed “listen Erik I really don’t want you to leave ok I love I know I’m not the man you fell in love with and I get that ok and I get this is hard for you it is for me to but please Erik, please will you” he took a deep breath afraid to ask in case the offer was declined “Erik stay you are such a great teacher and the children should not have to miss out on that because things aren’t just as they were and we are not exactly where we want to be in our life please” Erik started at him he hadn’t even thought about it like that but Charles was right of course he was Charles is always right and so he smiled again “your right Charles I will stay and keep on teaching and maybe we can work on us?” he asked hopefully to the delight of the telepath “yes oh yes Erik of course I would love that old friend”

The bell rang and Charles looked at Erik in confusion don’t tell me that we have classes on a Saturday afternoon” at that the older man laughed “no no Charles that’s the lunch bell the permanent students and staff join in the large dining room while the rest of the students go into the lunch hall, do you want to join us” Charles nodded “lead the way” as they walked they pasted Irene and Jean-Paul on their way to watch the children “what do you mean by permanent students” Erik just looked down at the man “oh right sorry, well you see the majority of students go home during the summer but we have 16 students who either don’t have a home to go to or aren’t welcome in their home so they stay here permanently and then there are also 6 students who are the children of staff members and the 22 of them make up the permanent students well actually only 18 of them live here all the time as my kids go between me and their moms during the summer”

Before Chares could say anything else Erik opened up the door to the old amethyst dining room and took Charles in with a smile as everyone chorused hello to them as a teenager ran so fast up to them “hi dad see you managed to connive Charles to join us, Hey Charlie boy” he spoke almost as fasts as he moved before Charles could speak Erik was floating him back to his seat via his belt buckle “afternoon everyone” he spoke as he pushed Charles to the top of the table as Logan moved the chair Erik used slightly over so he and Charles could both fit at the head of the table with a smile “be nice Pete” Erik smiled as he sat down on his chair and storm comes through with the food “you’re in for a treat Charles Storm is our best cook” Alex said as he and Hank forced Gabe to sit still as they all thanked Storm and began eating, the conversation flowed as it always did with Erik’s Girls talking between each other, Petro not letting jean, Ellie or Scot get a word in edge wise the other children talking in there groups with Sean joining in with some of the older children’s conversations and the teachers talking about classes and politics.

Charles just listened and smiled taking in as much as he could about these people who by all rights sounded as if they were his family when someone he didn’t know yet but was pretty sure was the modern studies teacher spoke “Charles, Erik what do you two thing” “not sure I guess I hope Michelle wins not that what I think matters I’m not a citizen so I can’t vote” Erik said “sorry what are we talking about” the women looked at him apologetically “yeah right sorry Charles the elections next week for the new president after the impeachment do you think Mike or Michelle should win” Charles nodded he’d spent the past few months since he woke up catching up on the goings on of the world so he knew what she was on about so he spoke “I believe that Michelle is the best candidate for election from what I’ve read online however I am a bit concerned at Chelsea’s ability to be the vice” the mass of adults nodded “if Mike got his way then there was no knowing what would happen to mutant kind” “agreed Charles Michelle is definitely the better option” Hank said the conversation soon moved over to Allison as she spoke about her class and there projects about American Politics so Charles went back to listening.

By the time lunch had finished Charles was exhausted and wanted to rest so Erik took him upstairs to what used to be there room stepping in for the 1st time since Charles came home, as he went to leave Charles spoke “em Erik I don’t suppose you know how to use a catheter do you I can’t seem to get it right” Erik looked at him in shock and Charles worried he had crossed a line “what are you even doing trying to do it yourself it took you years to even attempt to manage yourself last time” _I’m goanna kill Hank_ _for this_ “here Charles let’s get you into the unsuits and I’ll help you” Erik spoke leading the way, he wasn’t leaving anymore so there is no reason he could be Charles helper again right _it doesn’t matter if he becomes reliant on me again since I’m not leaving anymore so yeah I’ll be his everything again _Erik though _everything but his lover_ his evil mind added to the end of that lovely thought


	6. Chapter 5

Erik woke up the next morning to an argument next door it was Hank and Charles by the sound of it he was about to leave it when he heard Charles’ voice sounding like he was about to cry scream “Leave me alone Hank” normally this would be when he heard the door slam as Hank left but no silence he decided to go and see what was going on as he got to the door of Charles room he heard even more yelling “Hank please” “No Charles for the love of, just let me help, you won’t be able to get back up on your own”

That’s when Erik swung open the door and entered the room he ran to Charles he was sitting on the floor and Hank was kneeling beside him arms crossed “What happened” he asked as the pair looked at him “Nothing” “He fell” the said in unison Erik just shook his head at Charles’ stubbornness “here let us help you back up” “NO I can manage” Hank just looked at him “We’ve been having this argument for about 15 minutes Erik” the metal bender decided to make his stand as he slowly slipped a flat piece of metal they kept under the bed for when Charles was struggling to transfer and slid it under the telepath and just raised him up and placed him on the bed much to the man’s annoyance Hank just smiled and walked past Erik wondering why he didn’t think of that earlier to allow Charles to yell at Erik all he liked without getting caught in the middle although he had no doubt that he would be yelled at for his part in this ambush later.

Before Charles had a chance to speak Erik sat beside him and looked at him “I’m sorry for that Charles but you needed help but I know you don’t like accepting it ok, forgive me”’ he asked hopefully looking at the man who just brought his arm around the older man’s waist and smiled “I forgive you Erik”

“what really just like that are you sure Charles I mean you usually hate when I do it without asking” Charles looked at him in confusion “it doesn’t matter Erik I did need the help but I hate asking for it, it makes me feel useless like a burden if I have to ask for help, I, Just thanks Erik” he said leaning over and placing a kiss on the older man’s cheek as Erik smiled at the contact, he loved this the closeness they had right now but they would have to get up soon to start the day as he stood to go he lingered before leaving and heading to get dressed leaving Charles to get into his chair and get himself ready for the day.

A few hours later Erik was sitting in the living room as Charles came down “hello old friend what are you up to” he asked coming over to beside him “just reviewing the letter Hank wrote to send to home with the students for the winter break next week it’s one of the parts of the job I don’t really enjoy” Charles just looked at him with a smile “’so the majority of the children are going home soon” Erik nodded “so We’ll have time to ourselves then, time to work on us” he asked with hope evident in his voice Erik nodded his head once more “yeah we will babe we’ll have all the time we need all my kids spend the winter break with their mums so we don’t even need to deal with them”

“BOBBY HE DID IT AGAIN” they heard yelled from the gardens and Erik jumped up “Shit not again” Charles just looked at him in confusion and Erik used his power to lift Charles chair up into the air and headed out with Charles in tow, the telepath decided to stay quite amusing it was an automatic response for Erik at this point “JOHN” the threesome looked up as Bobby came running from one direction with ice powers at the ready and Erik and Charles came from the house to yell at them “It’s ok Erik I’ve got it, I’ve got it” Bobby said as he put out the fire with ice “what happened” Erik said putting Charles back down as he looked on still utterly confused “we were just playing with our powers Erik it was an accident”’ kitty said quickly “Not the point you know better than to do something silly like that John someone could have got hurt, what if Bobby hadn’t been around to put it out” _“oh come on Erik let the boy have his fun he is just a kid” _ Charles sent him not expecting what he got Erik pushing back _“I know Charles but this is not the 1st time he does this far too much it is becoming dangerous now” _all while continuing to yell at the boy “I’m sorry professor, I’m sorry Erik I’ll clean the debris up I promise” Charles nodded

“yes, you most certainly will John and then come and see me in my study please” “where proff?” John asked Erik just shook his head at the boys stupidity “our office John we will be waiting for you, the rest of you off you go and play please behave yourself this time the two headed off to the study stopping for the letter to read and then settling down on the couch in the study to read it like the usually do awaiting John’s arrival


	7. Chapter 6

Charles sat in his chair at Erik’s side as he stood at the podium giving the end of year talk “this has been a tough year for all at the school but things are defiantly looking up and all will be back to normal when you come back at the start of the new year. Now go and enjoy your festive celebrations wither it be Christmas kwanza, Hanukkah or something else have fun and enjoy the time with family and friends and we will see you all ready to work again at the start of the new year, with our favourite principal giving the opening address, happy holidays all, School is dismissed” and with that the bell rang and all but the X-men filled out to leave the school to enjoy there holidays.

As Charles and Erik walked down the hall Charles looked at him “Erik old friend where are Douglas, Artie and Luke going I though they lived here” Erik looked down at the man he loved with a smile “yeah but Mrs Costa always invites them to spend Christmas with her Robert and her husband” Charles nodded as Erik continued “so it’s just the X-men and Yashida that stay here for the holidays” just then a women stormed into the building “LENSHER!” she yelled “where are my children” Charles just looked at his friend with confusion “hey Mags” he smiled “the kids are just coming, hey Anya, how was school this year” the teenage girl just shrugged “eh you know viti School’s school and it sucks so yeah” Erik just rolled his eyes as the twins came down stairs and hugged Erik “happy Hanukkah dad, Charles” Wanda said as the children left “yeah see you later Charlie boy” Erik once more rolled his eyes as he said goodbye to his oldest children.

Nina came down with Lorna who both said their goodbyes to the pair and Nina went off to her mum and Susan came up to get Lorna with a smile and a hug for Erik and as she did so Charles felt himself getting jealous before Erik said goodbye to the women with whom he shared a child and went back to Charles, “come on Charles lets go to the office and get the end of term paper work done so we can enjoy the holidays with our little family” he said with a smile as he walked off “Erik who was that again” “Susan she is Lorna’s mum, we had a fling 9 years ago obviously and for the sake of Lorna we remained friends, why” he asked Charles as he pushed open the door of the study with a frown “I just well, you seemed close, I don’t know why I care so much, but I do I felt jealous when you two where hugging I guess I know I have no reason to but I do” Erik smiled as he sat at his desk “darling you are still technically my fiancé and we did agree to work on us, didn’t we Charles my dear” Charles smiled “yes, yes we did old friend and I greatly look forward to it once we get our work done” Erik nodded “so I can take you on a date then” Erik asked looking up from his report and Charles just nodded and they both got to work writing the reports to send off.

TUESDAY THE NEXT WEEK

“ok children be good for Hank, Alex and Darwin, I don’t want to hear any bad reports from them, and yes Sean that goes for you to teacher or not I still require you to behave.” Erik said he hadn’t realized how much he had begun to sound like Charles these past few months until the man got home and kitty pointed it out. And with a smile the 4 boys, well men now but Charles was still adjusting to that lead their younger team-mates, yashiada and Laura out the door to the waiting minibuses Logan and Storm where going to as Laura had never been skating before and was slightly scared about it.

Out back Kurt was with his parents skating on the pool that bobby had frozen over for them, it hurt Charles so much more than he ever thought it would to see his nephew having to miss out on all these activities because of how he looked but with a tail and blue skin he couldn’t go out and enjoy them without being stared at or people assuming something about the school, all of this was slowly making Charles think Erik may have been right all those years ago but he would never say it aloud at least not yet he decided.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a very worried Erik kneeling beside him “Charles, Charles, Charles schatz” he was saying when the telepath looked at him “are you ok schatz you kind of zoned out on me there Xzavier” Charles just looked at him apologetically “sorry Erik I was lost in thought so plans for today do we have any” he asked as the older man stood up and nodded “yes in fact I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date maybe you know only if you want” Erik began to fumble with his words he had asked Charles out on a date hundreds of times but this was so nerve racking for some reason but the younger man just nodded “I would love that Erik where to” he asked as he followed Erik up to where there rooms where “I was thinking maybe Hall’s food hall it is where he had our 1st date it is a little local family run place” Charles smiled “well since this is kind of like our first date all over again at least for me it is I agree that sounds like a great idea love let me get changed 1st and I’ll meet you downstairs in 20” he said as he headed into his room with a smile to get ready for a date with the man he loved.

+++++++++++++++++

Erik pulled up to the side of the building and got Charles chair out of the car and watched patiently ready to help if needed as always but it was not required and the pair walked into the small restaurant and Erik spoke to a teenage girl who was standing at the door “’hello Rachel table for two as always” the girl just nodded and showed them to their seats and removed one chair for Charles to move his chair into place “you want your usual boys” she asked as Erik sat down and he just nodded “please Rach thanks you’re a doll” the girl nodded and walked away to the kitchen “em Erik what are we going to eat” Charles asked looking down he was getting used to not having his memory but things like this still embarrassed him slightly and Erik looked at him guiltily “right sorry I never even thought Charles your normal is a English breakfast and I have spaghetti bolognaise and we get soda to drink love” Charles just nodded “sounds good Erik, so this was our first date huh, it’s a nice place the staff seem so friendly” Erik nodded. “yeah it’s a little family run place so it truly is, we come here a lot and so they know our names and orders, so Charles what do you want to talk about dear” Charles just looked at him “em what do we usually talk about” “the kids mostly I suppose and reliving old memories but well that one is a no go today I suppose” he said tears hiding behind his eyes needing to stay strong for Charles for his love. “why I want to know things Erik so you can tell me and maybe it will spark something” the older man nodded so they chatted about their first date how much of a foul Erik had made of himself, how Charles had, had some wine and how that had made him act rather odd, and how they had fallen into bed together at the end of the night and Erik had held him tight all night long.

After dinner they headed home and joined everyone else who had not long come back from skating in having some hot coco and as they sat on the couch and listened to the children recount there day Charles just pulled Erik closer to him and whispered in his ear “your mine now and will be forever” and Erik just smiled at the line he had heard once before after their very first date and decided that yeah everything would be ok he and Charles would fix this and will one day be married.


End file.
